The Cold Reunion
by Darkblah1123
Summary: Rebecca in the BSAA and the rest of her team go to Canada on word of sightings of B.O.W.s in the area. What will Rebecca encounter here? Friends or foes, she'll still stick close, and work with an old friend. Rated T (15 and up.)
1. Assignment Canada

Rebecca sat in the ever uncomfortable chairs and listened to the commander yammer on about the lab results of a new variation of the T-Virus. This is usually how normal days went. Conference, lunch, conference, and then she'll kick in a little training, just for the hell of it.

That's how it would've been, if today was a normal day.

The commander began talking about sightings of B.O.W.s around Alaska and Canada, which caught Rebecca's attention.

"We'll be sending a team out there to investigate." The commander put his hands behind his back. "I wonder which team in the B.S.A.A. I'll send out…" He looked at the chart of teams that weren't assigned to areas already. "…November, get your gear and head to Alaska. Golf, get your gear, and investigate the border for Alaska and Canada. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" They all said as they ran out of the conference room, ready for action, as Rebecca's hopes crumbled. She sunk lower in her seat as the last soldier ran out of the room. Then, the commander decided something that surprised her.

"Hm… I suppose a team should investigate in Canada just in case. X-ray, go and investigate." The commander said, as he looked at the team leaving, and then his eyes caught the stunned Rebecca. "Rebecca? What are you waiting for? You have a flight waiting for you."

Rebecca flew out of the door, happy that she was finally able to get out of this place and actually do something to help this world, just like that day many years ago. She opened her locker and grabbed the bulletproof vest she got when she first joined the B.S.A.A.

She put on the rest of her 'armor' and then she wrapped her signature headband around her head, grabbed her mixing components, and her handgun, and then she boarded the helicopter, along with the rest of X-ray team.

Rebecca strapped herself in first, even before the pilot got in, so she decided to check her supplies. _(Full clip, a few extra clips, my mixing components, and a lucky green and red herbal mix. I'm ready for anything!)_ Just as she finished, another member of X-ray team entered the helicopter.

"Hey Rebecca." Cantell greeted as he re-checked the clip in his handgun.

"Hey Cantell. Only bringing one clip?" She asked.

"Yup. This whole thing is just plain crap. There isn't anything wrong over in the northern side of things." Cantell said over his raspy voice. Then, Jerico walked in and took a seat.

"Hey." He quietly said.

"Jerico, the least you could do is speak up a little. It's kinda rude if you say it so low that nobody can hear you." A woman's voice came from outside the helicopter, and was soon discovered to be Dahlia's. "What's up Rebecca? Cantell?"

"Not much. Just waiting for Simon." Cantell said, just as Simon got in the pilot's seat. "Heh, speak of the devil."

"Lemme guess, you were talking about me taking a bit more precaution than needed?" Simon started up the helicopter.

"No, but we sure could!" Cantell joked.

"Meh… Whatever. You guys ready?" Simon asked, suddenly making Rebecca remember something she forgot in her rush.

"Hold on! I forgot something!" Rebecca hopped of the hovering helicopter and ran into the headquarters.

"Bec forgot something? That's surprising…" Jerico said under his breath.

"Come on Rebecca, hurry up…" Simon tried his hardest to keep the giant flying machine straight. After a good minute, he could see Rebecca in the corner of his eye. "Alright, I'm going up!" He said just as Rebecca jumped aboard.

"What took ya so long?" Cantell asked, then he looked at Rebecca's neck. "A necklace? That's what you went for?"

"It's… Special to me." Rebecca pushed the tag part of the necklace lower down her body. Then, the helicopter took to the skies.

"It's either from your deceased parents, sibling, or from your boyfriend." Dahlia rudely said.

"Neither." Rebecca looked out the window of the helicopter, watching the clouds pass by.

"A close friend?" Dahlia asked.

"I suppose you could say that." Rebecca soon became annoyed at Dahlia's questions about where and who she got the 'necklace' from. Rebecca went on this mission to help people, and have a little action in her life. Finally, she heard no more questions, and continued to watch the clouds pass by outside, along with a bright light flying in the night sky. _(…A shooting star! Maybe I could wish for something to do in Canada… Hope for a little action maybe?)_ Sooner or later, she found her eyelids slip and fall, making her fall into deep sleep.

That is, until a very nervous Cantell yelled right in her ear, making her jump, and fall on the floor of the spinning helicopter. "Rebecca! Get up!"

"W-What's going on?!" She yelled as she was getting up.

"Catch this!" Cantell threw a parachute at her, to which she put on quickly. "Jump! I'm going right after you!"

"Okay!" Rebecca got a running start, and jumped through the door of the helicopter, trying to get as far away from it as she could. Then she pulled the string and flew up as the wind caught under her parachute. She looked up, and saw Cantell jump out the other side of the helicopter. "Whew… That was close." She looked down and saw the rest of X-ray parachuting down towards Canadian land.

She looked at Cantell again, and saw him wave at her. Then, Rebecca felt a bad feeling climb up to her stomach, as she watched Cantell. A shard of the helicopter flew down and cut Cantell's parachute, and then he started to spin out of control. Rebecca reached out to the fifty year-old, hoping that he would live somehow. "Damn it…" Rebecca grabbed onto the strings of the parachute, and hung her head low, waiting to land.

If only she knew that she was stepping into another nightmare.


	2. Living Dead

This is where Rebecca's true nightmare starts.

Rebecca's parachute got stuck in the trees and she just hung there, looking down at the white ground. _(The parachute string HAD to get caught around my leg, didn't it?)_ She grabbed the strings with her hands and pulled herself upright, and then she tried to pull her leg out of this position, but to no avail.

_(Damn. I didn't bring my knife…)_ the thirty three year-old thought as she tried to pull her leg out again. _(Might have to use my gun… Where is it? I thought it was in my holster?) _Rebecca searched her holster multiple times, the feeling of sleep getting to her head. Realizing that she didn't have it anymore, she looked down at the ground. She looked directly below her, and saw her gun. She slowly crouched down and then, as slow as she could, flipped herself back upside down, having just enough reach to grab the gun. Then…

"Uuagh…" Rebecca heard an all too familiar moan. The strings spun her around on their own, and then she saw what she never wanted to see again. The living dead.

"What the?!" She said a little too loudly. The zombie turned towards her and started walking to her.

_(I NEED to get off of this thing!)_ She struggled a little harder as she was upside down. She kept looking back and forth between the zombie and the strings. _(…Fine. Looks like I'll have to handle this upside down.)_ She aimed her gun at his head pressed the trigger…

…To only find out that she was out of bullets.

_(Oh no! This is bad!)_ She pulled herself upright again, trying to get as far away from the zombie as possible. _(What am I gonna do…?)_ Rebecca looked to her left and saw a branch. She grabbed it with one hand and tried to pull herself from the strings. _(Not working. But…)_ She hauled her leg attached to the strings to the branch, the heel of her foot pointing downwards. Then, she scraped her foot against the branch, making the strings loosen up. Later rather than sooner, her foot became loose, and she fell on top of the zombie. She got up quickly and kicked its head in. Smashing the brain and 'killing' it.

"Damn it… Damn it!" She grunted. She check her personage, lost everything except her handgun, but even then, she lost all of her bullets too.

Rebecca gripped her gun as she looked around the crash site. _(Why can't I remember losing my stuff? Ugh, my head hurts just thinking about it. I should just focus on finding some bullets to defend myself. The clip is still here, but there aren't any bullets in them… That a little odd.) _She decided to walk through the cold night and the snowy forest. Without a coat, it felt like a freezing hell. Luckily, she found a shack in the woods.

"…It's my best bet." Rebecca knocked on the door, but nobody answered. She grabbed the doorknob, and twisted it, slowly opening the door. "Hello?" She yelled, to see if anybody was here. _(Nobody's home. Hm…)_ the inside only had a desk with one drawer, a closet right behind it, and a blanket next to the desk.

"That blanket must've been where the guy who stayed here slept… Poor guy." Rebecca looked at the desk, nothing on top. So she immediately went for the drawer, and found a small book, titled: Diary. "…What else have I got to lose?" She opened the book and began reading.

**January 14****th**** 2013**

**I found this place and this book here. It's nice and kind of cozy. Although, I do have to walk quite a distance to get some water…**

**January 15****th**** 2013**

**I heard a roar earlier, so I'm deciding to hide here for the rest of the day. At least I have some leftover water from yesterday that I haven't used for anything.**

**January 16****th**** 2013**

**I found out what that roar was yesterday. It was a huge beast! It was like a dog and a tiger had a baby! I saw it outside the window right next to the house. Hopefully it'll ignor**

_(…It stops there…?)_ Rebecca checked the rest of the pages, and found nothing. And then something caught Rebecca's ear. It sounded a little like…

"Ugh…" Rebecca shivered in fear. Then a zombie busted through the closet doors and grabbed Rebecca from behind. She struggled to get him off before he bit her, but he seemed a lot stronger than a usual zombie, so she couldn't escape. It looked like the end.

"Get off her!" Jerico broke the door down and shot the zombie with his handgun. The zombie soon slipped off Rebecca's body.

"Th-Thanks Jerico." Rebecca rubbed the slime off her arms.

"…Do you know what these things are?" He asked.

"Yeah. I've dealt with zombies before, but they were never this strong." Rebecca looked at Jerico's handgun. "Hey… Do you mind if I take a few of your bullets?"

"…No. I brought a little too many anyways." Jerico gave her a clip, to which Rebecca quickly reloaded her gun.

"Thanks. It seemed like that sighting was true. But why are they here?" She discussed.

"Isn't that what we came here to do?" Jerico turned towards the door. "We came to figure out the source and then we need to destroy it. It's as simple as that." Then, he stepped out the door.

"Wait up!" Rebecca ran up to Jerico. "We should stick together. Just in case."

"…" Jerico thought for a second. "Just don't get in my way."

_(…Asshole.)_


	3. Old Friends

Rebecca and Jerico wandered about through the frozen forest, hoping to find another member of the team, or to find a clue about this possible crisis. They decided to head to where the helicopter crashed, to see if anyone was there.

"…Jerico?" Rebecca called his name.

"What?"

"Why do you think this whole thing is starting again?" She asked.

"I don't care. I just want to take it down." Jerico stopped walking.

"…What?"

"You hear that? It sounds like… a roar." Jerico began to walk backwards, looking for a monster.

_(Stupid! You're supposed to run AWAY from the monsters!) _She tried to run after him, until a white mist covered her view. _(What is this stuff?!)_ Rebecca couldn't find her way through. She was trapped.

* * *

The man put on his winter coat and zipped it up to his neck. He looked at his hat and decided that it probably wasn't going to snow today. He grabbed his hunting rifle and inserted two shotgun shells in the slot, and he brought ten extra. He walked out of the hidden house in the forest, and decided to go hunting.

_(I bet I'll find nothing. Again.)_ At the sight of any black dots in the distance he pulled his gun at, but he still found nothing. _(Damn it, maybe I should head back…) _The man walked back to his little old house and went to the desk right next to his bed. He opened the drawer and pulled out a few pictures.

"Heh, it's been a long time since I looked at these." A roar sound appeared right outside the man's window, so the man quickly grabbed his gun and ran out of his house. Then, a white mist enveloped his vision. He soon became annoyed, then, he heard the roar again, and focused his sights on where he heard the roar. Some sort of monster pounced at him, at he shot it in its face as it flew towards him, and green blood splattered, and the white mist disappeared.

"What the hell?" The man checked whatever he shot, and then it jumped on him, but he held its head back to keep it from biting him. The man reached over and grabbed his gun, and shot the thing's face. "Damn." He got up quickly, and looked at the corpse.

"Get off!" The man heard a yell in the distance, and ran towards it while reloading his gun.

* * *

"Get off!" Jerico held the monster's head back as it tried to bite him. From this angle, it looked like a growling dog mixed with a tiger's features. "Help Rebecca!"

"I can't see you!" Rebecca kept running, trying to find a struggling Jerico. "Stupid fog! Where did this stuff even come from anyways?!"

"Hold on! I can help!" A man's voice echoed to Rebecca's left.

_(Who is he…? And why does he sound so familiar?)_ Rebecca ran towards the voices of the mystery man and Jerico. She found her way through the mist. _(What?!)_

The man grabbed the monster's neck and pulled it back, allowing Jerico to pull out his gun and shoot it in its face. The thing is… He didn't. Jerico ran away into the mist. Leaving the man and Rebecca to deal with this thing. The monster broke away from the man's grip, and pounced on him. Rebecca ran up to the both of them and kicked the monster, which drew its attention. Using the time that Rebecca gave him, the man hit the monster with the hunting rifle, got up, and shot it, until it stopped moving.

"Jeez, I didn't think it would stop moving…" The man panted as he turned to Rebecca. "Hey, my name is…" The man stopped short and his hand didn't raise to shake.

"…Billy?" Rebecca had a face of awe.

"…Princess?" The man smiled.

"Don't call me that!" Rebecca retaliated. "You went to Canada?"

"Not right away. Since that night… I had been travelling. I figured getting into Canada was my best bet, so I walked." Billy admitted.

"So, I see you broke the law." Rebecca smirked.

"It… wouldn't be the first time." Billy scratched his chin.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"That's… for some other time. Right now, I think we should figure out where your friend went." Billy looked down at the monster. "…And we should figure out why the hell these things are being created."

"That guy and I were searching for the rest of our team. His name is Jerico… What?" Rebecca became distracted at Billy's confused stares.

"It's just that you look exactly like you did fifteen years ago." Billy remembered.

"You don't look very new either, Mr. Slicked Hair." Rebecca insulted, but Billy just bounced it off.

"Anyways, why are you guys even here?"

"We got word about a sighting of B.O.W.s." Rebecca answered.

"Heh, well, I guess it was true." Billy gestured at the monster they just killed. "…Hey, when we find the rest of your team…"

"If you're feeling lazy, you could head home." Rebecca smirked.

"It's not that. What will you call me when we get there? Right now, I go by Jason Feyknaem."

"…You're kidding, right?" Rebecca stared at him in disbelief. "Alright, fine. If you think that they are going to remember a supposed killer who has been officially dead for the last fifteen years, I'll call you Jason…" She sighed. "…Feyknaem."

"Thank you. Now let's look for your friend." Billy held the hunting rifle in his hands.

"So wait… You kept the hunting rifle but not the shotgun?"

"Yeah, why?"

"…No wonder we almost died that day."


End file.
